


Alma

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: En todos los años que llevabas sellando tratos, nunca te habían pedido ser mayordomo.





	Alma

En todos los años que llevabas sellando tratos, nunca te habían pedido ser mayordomo. Todos te respetaban, eras un ser superior, y te trataban con la mayor de las cortesías, pues sabían que llegado el momento les provocarías todo el dolor que desearas y, si bien era ya imposible evitar entregarte su alma, si era posible evadir el inmenso dolor que seguramente esto produciría.

 

A ninguno se le habría ocurrido darte como última orden que no doliera.

 

Las últimas palabras solían ser de agradecimiento por haber cumplido su deseo. Algunas más de despedida a alguien lejano. Otras eran declaraciones susurradas que nunca llegaban a su destinatario. Pero nunca hubo ninguna palabra de arrepentimiento o de súplica, las almas que comías no eran de ese estilo, si las pronunciaran no serían elegidas para ser tu comida.

 

_Especial._

Eso era, especial. Más allá que cualquier otra, el alma de Ciel Phantomhive era especial y por eso la deseabas más que a ninguna otra. Nunca hubo respeto, reverencia o cortesía. Eras su mayordomo, él era tu amo. Fue el primero que entendió el sentido del pacto en su totalidad y, por lo tanto, fue el primero en insultar tu condición de demonio pidiéndote servirlo en todo. Absolutamente todo.

 

El té escurría por tu rostro, el agua caliente quemando por donde pasara y el olor a hierbas impregnando el saco.

 

—¿A esto le llamas té? —lo miró con asco—. Esto es sólo agua hervida con hierbas. Quiero té, ¿has entiendo esta vez?

 

—Yes, my lord.

 

Definitivamente, era el alma más deliciosa que cualquier demonio podría encontrar. Y era tuya, sólo tuya.


End file.
